


understory

by canonlytrans (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, Minor Tavros Nitram/John Egbert, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/canonlytrans
Summary: TG: look ok i know its weirdTG: and i know youre probably thinking its a little fucked up
Relationships: Tavros Nitram/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	understory

TG: look ok i know its weird

TG: and i know youre probably thinking its a little fucked up

TG: oh look my boysprits a weirdo

TG: hes got weird fetishes

TG: wants his partner to yiff him in the butt with a vibrator or something

TG: i mean its not that

TG: you have done that

AT: aCTUALLY, i DON'T THINK IT'S WEIRD, bUT CONTINUE,

TG: i mean i could be asking you to hold me down until i wet the bed

TG: or i could ask you to piss on me

TG: hey folks

TG: im doctor dave strider phd in sexpertise and i want my boysprit to rain bronze showers upon me

AT: tHAT'S, dISGUSTING, pLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO DO THAT,

AT: i LOVE YOU, bUT, uH, nO,

AT: lOOK, iT CAN'T BE THAT BAD,

AT: i MEAN SOME TROLLS, hAVE REALLY WEIRD KINKS AND FETISHES, yOU WOULD BE SURPRISED,

TG: ok yeah i know quadplays a thing

TG: john likes that

TG: i know the two of you both like getting that ashy shit on with me sometimes

TG: im a shit mediator but hey

AT: oKAY, fAIR,

TG: it gets my brains blown out

TG: dont ok fair me mr nitram

AT: fINE, i WON'T, bUT SOLELY, bECAUSE, i PITY YOU, vERY MUCH,

TG: pity you too babe

TG: but ok yeah ive dragged this on long enough so ok time to fess up or something

TG: here i am standing before a grand jury with my hand on a bible

TG: promising to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the fucking truth

TG: emphasis on fucking

TG: because im dirty as all hell

AT: i'M LISTENING,

TG: no youre not youre reading because im too goddamn scared to say this in person

TG: i

TG: whoo

TG: this is hard to word

TG: not unlike my dick when in you

TG: oh burn dick joke

TG: ugh

TG: sorry

AT: iT'S OKAY BABE,

AT: hOW, uH, cAN i MAKE IT EASIER?

TG: promise not to tell egbert

AT: hA, nEVER WOULD,

AT: <3

AT: i PROMISE,

TG: <3

TG: i know its not something youd be familiar with cause troll and all

TG: but do you know much about

TG: well

TG: breeding kinks

AT: nO, nOT REALLY,

AT: sOUNDS FAMILIAR, bUT NOT THAT FAMILIAR,

AT: i'M GOING, tO GUESS, iT'S KINDA LIKE DRONEPLAY, bASED ON THE WORD BREEDING,

TG: the fuck is that

AT: pRETENDING, yOU HAVE TO FILL A BUCKET, sO YOU AND YOUR PARTNER CAN HAVE GRUBS IN THE FUTURE, eVEN THOUGH ON aLTERNIA LUSUS RAISED GRUBS, aND ADULT TROLLS WERE OFF WORLD, cONQUERING PLANETS AND WHAT NOT,

TG: asked you for the time not your watch schematic

TG: i guess its kinda

TG: close

TG: i mean humans are expected to have babies

TG: guy sticks his pork sword in a chick and baby pops out nineish months later

TG: birds and the bees

AT: mHM, yES, i AM WELL ACQUAINTED WITH HUMAN GENITALIA,

TG: with both me and john in your nook on the regular id sure hope so

AT: hEH,

TG: look the thing is

TG: insert lalondian spiel on my brain getting crosswired here but ive talked to rose back and forth and sideways and upside down about this subject and all signs point to

TG: hey i have a breeding kink

TG: yikes

TG: for some god awful reason my dick finds it hot

AT: tHE IDEA OF GETTING SOMEONE HUMAN PREGNANT?

TG: well yeah

TG: ish

TG: but also

TG: weird as it is

TG: getting pregnant?

TG: like i know thats weird

AT: nOT TO ME, nO,

TG: oh

TG: it is to me

TG: i mean im a dude without a uterus

TG: i dont have those parts so it makes zero sense that id want to get preggers

TG: id say what rose says but

AT: dAVE,

AT: iT'S OKAY, tO WANT THINGS, yOU KNOW,

TG: ok yeah but im talking the sex front

TG: im talking wanting to be impregnated

TG: like not literally obviously

TG: figuratively

AT: sO, iN A SCENE,

AT: oKAY,

AT: hOW CAN i OBLIGE?

TG: smart bull

TG: yeah

TG: heh

TG: i mean i gotta admit i like the idea of it being against my will

AT: hMM,

TG: like i dunno

AT: lIKE BEING TIED DOWN,

AT: lEGS FORCIBLY SPREAD, rOPES TYING YOU UP, kEEPING YOU ON THE BED?

TG: yeah

AT: oR HANDCUFFS?

TG: damn good question

AT: i THINK, rED ROPE, tO BRING OUT THE COLOR IN YOUR EYES AND FACE, iF THAT'S OKAY,

TG: yeah

TG: uh

TG: keep talking

AT: yOU OKAY?

TG: just

TG: oh you know

TG: mild boner

TG: kinda poked up back around you talking about my legs being spread forcibly and what not

TG: my dick got all excited

AT: dO YOU WANT ME TO QUIT TALKING,,,

TG: no no no keep going seriously

AT: aRE YOU,,

TG: gonna jerk it

TG: yeah

TG: if thats cool with you

AT: cUTE,

AT: cOOL AS, uH, pENGUINS,

AT: <3

TG: <4

TG: sorry finger slipped

AT: wELL, i WOULD FORCE YOU DOWN, hOLD YOU, wHILE YOU STRUGGLE, aND TIE UP YOUR ARMS, tO THE HEADBOARD,

AT: aND WHILE YOU WHINE, aND STRUGGLE, aND CUSS ME OUT, aLL, wELL, cREATIVELY, aS YOU, tEND TO DO,

TG: say shit like fuck off you dork

AT: hEHEHE, nO, bECAUSE, yOU DON'T KNOW ME,,, i'M A COMPLETE STRANGER, uSING YOU, fOR ONE PURPOSE,,,

AT: i WANT YOU, cARRYING MY GRUBS,

AT: (iS,,, tHAT TOO FAR?)

TG: no

AT: aND i'D PEEL OFF YOUR PANTS, bEFORE TYING YOUR LEGS, wIDE OPEN, sO YOU CAN'T MOVE, bUT YOU CAN TAKE ME, aND i WOULD, uM, sLIP INSIDE OF YOU, rOCKING MY HIPS, iNTO YOU, wHILE YOU CURSE, aND SOB,

TG: sob huh

AT: yOU DON'T WANT ME TO, bE IN YOU, rIGHT?

TG: i mean i do right now

AT: },':?

TG: no in this scenario i dont

TG: in this scenario is try to kick you

TG: but youre too sttong

TG: and you push me to the bed and tie me up while i scream for help

TG: you probably threaten me so i shut up

TG: dont bother with lube

TG: just what your bulge makes

AT: i'D TELL YOU HOW TIGHT YOU ARE, aROUND ME,

TG: tell me how good i feel

AT: vERY GOOD, oF COURSE, aND YOU ONLY SOB IN RETURN,

TG: tell me

TG: uh

TG: youd tell me how youre gonna fuck a baby into me

TG: jow you wanna see me round with your baby

TG: your grub

AT: oUR GRUB,

AT: rOUND WITH, oUR GRUB,

AT: tELL YOU HOW i'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU, oF OUR GRUBS,

TG: nbnmf

TG: no youre supposwd to not care

AT: yOUR PURPOSE IS, tO HAVE MY GRUBS, wHY WOULDN'T i CARE, dAVE?

TG: aw shit

TG: ypu cant be romantic durinh my noncon breeding fantasy

TG: thas not fair

AT: i LOVE YOU, i CAN'T HELP IT,

AT: i WOULD, bE THERE,

AT: bUT, aH, fOR YOUR FANTASY,,,

AT: i WOULDN'T LET YOU GET OFF, bECAUSE THAT'S NOT YOUR PURPOSE, iT'S ONLY, tO BE GOOD FOR ME, hAVE MY GRUBS, rAISE THEM,

AT: wHILE i FUCK YOU, uNTIL YOUR THROAT, hURTS, fROM SOBBING, bEGGING, pLEADING,

TG: please dont

AT: pLEASE DON'T, hMM? dON'T WHAT?

TG: dont do this

TG: dont

TG: uh

AT: dON'T FILL YOU UP,

AT: dON'T MAKE YOU TAKE MY CUM,

AT: dON'T HOLD YOU DOWN WHILE i BREED YOU,

AT: mAKE YOU MINE,

AT: jUST MINE,

AT: mINE, tO BREED, tO FILL UP,

TG: tscvstkd

AT: hEHEHE, i'M GOING TO GUESS, tHAT WAS YOU MAKING A MESS, oN YOUR HAND AND STOMACH,

AT: i REALLY DO PITY AND LOVE YOU, dAVE,

TG: gay

AT: aND i WOULD ONLY DO THAT, iF YOU WANTED,

AT: i PROMISE,

TG: i love you

TG: thank you

TG: for hearing me out

TG: promising to not tell john

TG: i love him

AT: i KNOW, i DO TOO, bUT, iN A HATE WAY,

TG: but hes not ready for the super kinky side of me 

TG: dude still gay

TG: but seriously a little bondage and the pitchy stuffs as good as it gets with egdork

AT: hEH, yEAH, tHOUGH, hE WOULD MAKE A GREAT DOM,

AT: dO YOU, uH, wANT KIDS, oR JUST TO BE, bRED,

TG: gotta be honest babe

TG: i got no idea

TG: but i do know one thing

AT: yEAH?

TG: thats a conversation to have with our dorky shared boyfriend

TG: now cmon i shared one with you so you gotta share yours

TG: a fantasy for a fantasy

TG: kink for a kink

TG: tit for tat

AT: oH, i DUNNO, iF i SHOULD,

AT: iT INVOLVES,,,

AT: sOME, tHINGS, tHAT YOU DON'T, lIKE,,,

TG: damn now im curious

AT: yOU SHOULD BE, };)


End file.
